Noche carmesí
by BlackButterfly34
Summary: No había luna visible en el cielo, éramos él y yo. Yo le apuntaba con el arma, solo me quedaba una bala, y él… él no se movía de su lugar. Me reto con la mirada a disparar, y yo me preguntaba porque no podía jalar el gatillo. Por un instante, figure a la lluvia de color carmesí, justo como el color de sus ojos. -Prumano-AU-Rating T (por ahora).


**Resumen: **No había luna visible en el cielo, éramos él y yo, yo le apuntaba con el arma, solo me quedaba una bala, y él… él no se movía de su lugar. Me reto con la mirada, y yo me preguntaba porque no podía jalar el gatillo. Por un instante, figure a la lluvia de color carmesí, justo como el color de sus ojos.

**Advertencias: **Actualizaciones lentas, lenguaje vulgar, relación hombre por hombre, tal vez algunos parings que no te agradan (me disculpo de antemano, sé que eso caga la historia), escenas comprometedoras… más adelante, violencia, historia con aura fumada.

**Parings: **Prumano, GerIta (se aceptan sugerencias por review).

**Nota de la autora: **Ok, sé que tengo algunos proyectos pendientes, pero la inspiración me llegó de repente y llegó en forma de Prumano. Quiero agradecer a **Jackce**, por volverme al lado oscuro. La verdad se me hacen una pareja muy interesante y bastante complementaria: hermanos mayores hechos a un lado, son la oveja negra de la familia, uno con exceso de confianza y el otro con falta de ella. Ambos igual de vulnerables, pero juntos podrían a llegar a ser muy fuertes.

Lo siento si esta historia no es tan buena como deseaba hacerla, pero todo el mundo hace lo que puede.

* * *

CAPITULO I

Estábamos en Nápoles, Italia, era 1985. La lluvia caía a torrenciales, acompañada con un concierto de truenos y centellas. Se trataba de una tormenta eléctrica, y una de las peores que se habían presenciado desde hace mucho tiempo. En el campo, retirado de la civilización, se llevaba a cabo una batalla, una de tantas de esta guerra sin fin, tan hostil como solo se podría ver en una película de acción. Éramos yo, cincuenta de mis mejores hombres (de los cuales más de la mitad estaban ya muertos) y nuestros enemigos, cuyo número no había contado. Nunca planeamos encontrarnos, fue una casualidad que pensáramos igual, sin embargo nos habíamos venido preparados por si esto llegaba a suceder. Yo sé que muy en el fondo deseábamos que esto pasase.

Por ese entonces solo me embriagaban deseos de venganza, y a él –mi eterno enemigo– solo le cabían en la cabeza aspiraciones imposibles para su gente. Era déjà vu, cliché e irreal.

Es verdad que en este negocio se necesita gozar a plenitud de cada uno de tus sentidos, pero eso era algo distinto; yo iba por su cabeza, eso era un hecho. Fue más fácil que de costumbre acercarme a él, pero en ese momento no supe si se debía a que tardó en reaccionar o si también me esperaba.

Nos dirigimos un par de palabras, obviamente amenazas, suena gracioso, pero ya no recuerdo ni unas sola a estas alturas. Después de esa breve conversación, los golpes no tardaron en llegar. Éramos él y yo, nada más; y los cuerpos de nuestros hombres que caían inertes al suelo manchándolo de un rojo carmín poco nos importaba, ellos eran simplemente peso muerto que llevábamos con nosotros para aparentar que nuestro odio mutuo no era tan grande. Porque sí, esto era algo personal.

Yo sentí que solo llevábamos peleando minutos, pero el tiempo siempre es engañoso, y antes de darnos cuenta la lluvia ya había cesado y el sol amenazaba con salir. Sonreí sintiéndome triunfante, el sol siempre ha sido la debilidad de todo vampiro, pero luego él me devolvió el gesto… es ahí cuando supe que algo estaba mal. Volteé a ver a mi alrededor, solo para darme cuenta que yo era el único de mi escuadrón que quedaba de pie. De sus subordinados quedaban cinco, y sí, juntos eran totalmente capaces de matarme.

"_Los humanos siempre son tan tontos, ¿no crees, Rómulo?_"

Me dijo triunfal con ese tono sarcástico que nunca había escuchado en él. No voy a mentir, aún tengo pesadillas al tan solo recordarlo; fue una fatídica noche. Un séptimo vampiro apareció de entre la lejanía y, con sonrisa cargada de orgullo, nos mostró a todos los presentes lo que traía consigo. Eran los _pergaminos_ que ambos habíamos ido a buscar.

Me había engañado, y yo había caído en su trampa. No fue más que una distracción, a sabiendas que mi temperamento me controlaría. Los rayos del sol calaron con más fuerza, ya no pudieron tolerarlo y desaparecieron de allí tan rápido como habían llegado.

Yo deje que se fueran, no había caso seguirlos si eran mayoría. Esa noche había perdido todo: mis hombres, mi seguridad como líder, mi confianza en mí mismo, mi oportunidad de venganza y los _pergaminos_.

Volví al cuartel con la cola entre las patas, me presente ante el jefe y le explique lo que había pasado. No intente negar mi culpabilidad en el asunto, después de todo, yo los guiaba en esa misión que nos habían encomendado. A pesar de que me lo merecía, no obtuve reprimenda alguna, solo me hicieron firmar un contrato de confidencialidad y prometer que esto jamás saldría a la luz. Para cuando regrese con mis demás compañeros de trabajo, me recibieron como un héroe: Rómulo, el único sobreviviente de la noche carmesí.

Pero Rómulo ya no era un nombre digno para una leyenda, así que, para continuar con la fachada que me fue ordenada mantener por mis superiores me hice cambiar el nombre a Maximus y, cuando nuestro antiguo líder murió, fui elegido para tomar su lugar en _La corte de las doce dagas. _Lamentablemente para cuando eso sucedió la guerra entre cazadores y vampiros se había tornado más sórdida y peligrosa que nunca; ahora nuestros enemigos no tenían debilidad alguna a la luz del sol, y todo gracias a mí, quien se supone debe llevarlos a la victoria ahora.

Algún día la verdad se hará escuchar sobre lo que realmente aconteció aquella vez, nada puede permanecer oculto para siempre. Pero algo es seguro para mí en todo esto: de una manera u otra derrotare a _Derek_, recuperare los pergaminos de Rasputín y… vengare la muerte de mi hija.

* * *

La mañana amaneció nublada hoy, esa es solo una mala señal para un cazador de vampiros joven como yo. Porque eso significa más trabajo y menos horas para divertirte. Y yo, la verdad, no pedí nada de esto, ni ser parte de _Las doce dagas_, ni de ser nieto de una de las más grandes leyendas de la que jamás has oído hablar. Yo solo quería mantenerme alejado de los problemas y ser un inútil más en la sociedad: sin vampiros, ni armas cargadas con balas de plata, ni bombas de agua bendita, ni nada similar. Sé que cualquier otra persona en mi lugar pensaría de manera distinta, pero ya saben lo que dicen: hay que tener cuidado siempre con lo que se desea.

Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas, y soy nieto de Maximus Vargas, él único sobreviviente de la _Noche Carmesí_, una masacre que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo en una pelea que se llevó a cabo para obtener el control de _Los Pergaminos de Rasputín_, unos malditos papeles mágicos con la clave que los vampiros buscaban para poder ser resistentes al sol entre otras cosas, como aumentar su fuerza, velocidad, etc. Se supone que he sido entrenado toda mi vida para ser el mejor combatiente –después de mi abuelo– que jamás se haya visto en _la Corte,_ y ser yo quien termine con esta guerra que ha tenido cabida desde hace un poco menos de treinta años. Pero desafortunadamente nunca se me pregunto si yo lo quería así.

La vida de un cazador de vampiros no es nada glamurosa, maldición. Para empezar ni te pagan bien –a mí no me pagan nada porque soy nieto de quien pone los cheques en las cuentas bancarias de los demás–, además arriesgas tu vida todos los días combatiendo algo que aún me cuesta creer que es real, te quedas despierto toda la noche y los días en la escuela son insoportables (porque sí, voy a la escuela). Y aun y con todo eso no se me está permitido decepcionar a nadie jamás, menos al abuelo.

La verdad es que ya debería de estar acostumbrado a este tipo de vida, pues desde que tengo memoria he estado rodeado por este tipo de ambiente, pero me es imposible reconciliarme con esta realidad. Ojala que esta historia de vampiros fuera como crepúsculo, porque sí, lo considere un genial libro, joder. Las continuaciones fueron lo que cagaron todo al final, pero creo que me estoy desviando del tema.

También, entre mis otras tareas, está la de hacer del hermano mayor, y vaya que es difícil, porque se supone que debo de dar el ejemplo por ser el siguiente en la línea para ser el sucesor de mi abuelo; pero solo por eso toda la gente tiene grandes expectativas sobre mí que no soy capaz de cumplir. A veces me preguntó porque no le dan el manto de líder a mi hermano Feliciano, ya que él es mejor que yo en esto, y se ve que lo disfruta, sinceramente. Pero no, prefieren compararnos todo el tiempo y solo limitarse a decir que 'ojala fuera un poco más como él', recordándome que mi vida entera esta maldecida, por así decirlo.

He llegado en un punto en donde solo quiero mandar todo al demonio.

Un aroma similar a algo quemándose me devolvió a la realidad y bajé la mirada para encontrarme con que mi desayuno se estaba asando al carbón frente a mis ojos y no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo. Feliciano llegó corriendo por detrás de mí de quien sabe dónde para salvar el día y me empujó lejos de la sartén, tomándola por el mango y bajando la flama de la estufa. Con la espátula removió un poco los huevos con tocino que me estaba preparando y, una vez que el humo se había disipado, volteó a verme con ojos de borrego risueño.

–¿Todo en orden? –preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

–Umm, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –conteste con otra pregunta.

–Te notas… ido.

Me sonroje al oír aquello sin poder evitarlo. Solo estaba divagando, joder. En un debate interno conmigo mismo, pero eso era demasiado vergonzoso como para decirlo en voz alta, así que por supuesto nunca le respondería con eso, aunque fuera la verdad.

–No sé a qué te refieres –mentí–. A todo el mundo se le va la onda de vez en cuando.

Eso era cierto, así que con eso le tenía que bastar, o al menos eso calcule. Ojala que no se pusiera filosófico en este momento sobre porque nos desconectamos de nuestro entorno y cosas por ese estilo, porque la verdad no estaba de humor para recibir tal sermón. Por suerte, para mí, después de dudarlo un poco, asintió satisfecho con la respuesta y se fue a sentar con su plato de cereal previamente servido en la mesa del comedor.

Yo lo seguí en breve, con mi desayuno algo… ergh… chamuscado.

–¿Y el abuelo? –indague, pese a que el que él no se sentara a desayunar con nosotros fuera algo normal.

–No ha vuelto desde anoche. –se llevó una cucharada de cereal _Choco Chipz _a la boca. Esto ya era un tema natural para nosotros y sabíamos que no debíamos preocuparnos por el anciano, él sabía cuidar de su propio trasero por él mismo.

–Ah. –jugué con mi comida un rato, sin llevarme ni un bocado al estómago. Después de todo, temía muy mala pinta y ya no se me antojaba comerlo.

–¿Iras a entrenar hoy? –lo miré irritado, sabía que haría esa pregunta tarde o temprano. Pero, siendo sinceros, prefería que lo hiciera tarde. Al parecer, el noto mi hostilidad. –Solo lo decía porque te has negado a ir a práctica de tiro dos veces seguidas.

Deje el tenedor a un lado del plato y agache la mirada. Me sentía incómodo con mi propio hermano.

–Tenía… mucha tarea, maldición. –me justifiqué.

–Ah. Pero ahora ya no, ¿verdad? –ya sabía a dónde iba a llevar esto. Él estaba tratando de obtener mi palabra de que si asistiría al entrenamiento hoy. Pues, pese a que Feliciano aceptará esta vida sin replica alguna, si yo no estaba ahí él se sentía justamente igual que yo: como un perfecto extraño que camina en otros zapatos.

–No, ahora ya no. –masculle las palabras con un amargo sabor de boca. Yo pensaba pasarme todo el día en la biblioteca de la escuela, haciendo cualquier cosa menos eso.

–¡Perfecto! En cuanto el abuelo llamé le voy a decir, ya verás cuanto se va a alegrar. –me vi forzado a sonreír, algo en lo que ya era experto, y todo el desayuno continuó en total calma.

…

La mañana estaba más fría en la calle que dentro de la casa, hasta podía ver el vaho de mi aliento. Las nubes tampoco se habían disipado del cielo, y eso explicaba porque mi abuelo no había llegado a casa aun. Fruncí el ceño y volví a buscar la hora en la pantalla de mi celular. Solo llevaba 3 minutos más desde que revise la última vez y, sin embargo, yo ya sentía que llevaba siglos sentado en la parada de autobús esperando el transporte. Feliciano ya se había ido a su escuela, pues él aún estaba en la preparatoria y tomábamos distintas rutas para llegar a nuestras respectivas escuelas. Este día le había tocado la suerte de irse primero, el día anterior me tocó a mí.

Ir a la universidad era una pérdida del tiempo, otro de los muchos caprichos tontos del abuelo Maximus para que tengamos "identidades secretas" y experimentemos lo más cercano a una vida "normal", justo como los superhéroes de las historietas. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, es algo que no sé explicar, tal vez se deba por algo de paranoia debido a tanto trabajo, solo eso. Porque siendo sinceros, nunca me había tocado toparme con ningún vampiro fuera de las horas que le dedicaba a eso de ser un cazador.

No es que me molestara estudiar, sino que yo ya bien sabía que nunca podría ejercer la profesión del título que ganará, porque obviamente, al ser el heredero de mi abuelo, mi obligación era escoger a _Las doce dagas_ antes que cualquier otra cosa. Yo no estaba listo para tanta responsabilidad, si me permito ser sincero conmigo mismo, debo de decir que hasta me da miedo.

Otra vez saque mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi chamarra y verifique el reloj, la hora seguía exactamente igual. Y, de pronto, un mensaje. No sé qué habrá pasado con mi cara, pero estoy seguro que hice una mueca de disgusto cuando vi de quien provenía. Se trataba de Antonio, uno de nuestros amigos más cercanos y mi mayor aliado en ese mundo fantasioso.

Suspire cansado, le dije claramente que no quería que me molestara a menos que fuera terriblemente importante. Decidí leer el mensaje, aunque en mi interior algo gritaba que lo ignorara y que continuara mi rutina en la escuela. Fue una pelea de fuerza de voluntad, pero al final el lado responsable ganó sobre mí.

El mensaje decía algo como esto: "Lovi tu abue está gravemente erido, ven ahora". Vaya gramática y sentido de la ortografía, como me costaba leer los mensajes que me dejaba sin querer darle un cabezazo en el estómago. Lamentablemente para él, no siempre me contenía y terminaba dándole uno que otro golpe.

Bueno, así que el asunto era sobre mi abuelo. ¿Por qué no me lo creía? Tal vez era porque ya me habían engatusado con esto antes solo para presentarme en la base, todo por pedido de mi abue-… jefe, sí, eso. De pronto me encontré en un debate interno, ir o no ir, esa era la cuestión.

Levante la vista, y el autobús que me llevaría a mi destino ya se había detenido enfrente de mí, esperando que lo abordara. Era una treta, ese mensaje era una treta, no había nada urgente que atender, yo lo sabía, no tenía que hacerle caso… ¿verdad?

El chofer me pitó para que me apurara y subiera de una vez; que considerado, cualquier otro me habría dejado. Me mordí el labio lleno de ira contra mí mismo y me rendí. ¡Al diablo las Doce Dagas! Le di la espalda al camión como señal para que se fuera sin mí, y mis dedos inmediatamente teclearon un número en mi celular. Iba a llamar a alguien para que viniera por mí, porque sí, siendo una sociedad que se supone es inexistente, no cualquiera puede llevarme a la base.

…

Los míos sí que eran muy listos, con todo el sarcasmo del mundo lo digo. Porque se suponía que nuestra ubicación era súper secreta, pero estábamos a plena vista del mundo. Nuestra base era la Mansión Arkham, una de las más grandes y antiguas casas de toda la ciudad, una reliquia que amenaza cada año con ser convertida en museo por su valor histórico y su estilo victoriano gótico muy particular, más sin embargo eso nunca llega a pasar debido problemas "técnicos". En sus primeros años, la casa perteneció a un caballero inglés creyente en el ocultismo, quien además fue uno de los fundadores de la Orden a la que ahora sirvo.

Siempre me pregunte el origen del nombre: "Las doce dagas", ¿Por qué dagas y porque exactamente doce? Como sea, cada vez que preguntaba, nadie me contestaba.

La limusina se detuvo enfrente del portón, y el conductor apretó uno de los botones que comunicaban adentro, en seguridad.

–Casa Arkham, ¿Quién es y qué desea? –preguntó una voz masculina en el alto parlante.

–Traigo al _paquete_.

Fruncí el ceño, odiaba que hablaran de mí como si solo fuera un objeto, y más si lo hacían frente a mi cara sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

–Muy bien, que entre. –ordeno la misma voz y, segundos después, con un estruendoso sonido similar a él pitido que hizo una vez mi computadora portátil cuando le entro virus, el portón se abrió y nos permitió el paso.

Me baje del vehículo en cuanto estuvo a menos de tres metros de la entrada de la casa, en verdad podía desde allí yo solo. Subí las escaleras hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta, saqué una de mis manos de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y coloque el pulgar en la zona donde se suponía debía estar el timbre.

–_Huella identificada. Cazador 6366, alias Romano. Su abuelo lo espera…_–

–Ya sé, maldición. –empecé a discutir con la voz femenina que, hasta ese momento, había pensado que estaba grabada.

–…_Y ya va tarde._ –se mofó de mí la desgraciada.

–¿Me vas a dejar pasar, sí o no?

Escuche un "clic" en el cerrojo y empuje de él para poder abrir la puerta.

–_Que tenga buen día_. –se despidió detrás de mí con tono burlón.

Una vez que me encontré adentro, la puerta se cerró automáticamente y no vi más que hacer que solo avanzar hacia adelante. La casa era igual de majestuosa como amenazaba ser desde afuera, e incluso se sentía aún más grande de lo que aparentaba la fachada. Las paredes estaban pintadas con un sobrio rojo vino, el cual contrastaba perfectamente con el piso de madera color caoba; otra cosa que me gustaba eran los fastuosos muebles, todos con cierto toque gótico, incluyendo la alfombra que era de gamuza color negra.

Caminando por aquí y por allá se encontraban muchos de mis compañeros que solo conocía de vista, la mayoría –si no es que todos– mucho mayores que yo. Era muy difícil que la base alguna vez estuviera sola, contando que este era como nuestro nido y siempre ocupaba algo de protección por si a los vampiros se les ocurría hacernos una visita. Suspire cuando todas las miradas se pusieron en mí, preguntándose qué hacía ahí tan temprano. Solo apreté los labios y camine derecho al ascensor que se encontraba al final del salón.

No voy a mentir, sus miradas no eran nada amigables. Yo no les agradaba mucho, y eso me hacía sentir más incómodo.

Entre al elevador con cierta apatía, cada vez estaba más cerca de encontrarme frente a frente con el abuelo, y si se me permite suponer, podría decirles que me quería para darme una reprimenda por no haber aparecido por aquí durante unas dos semanas. Me dispuse a apretar el botón que me llevaría abajo, donde tenía planeado encontrarme primero con Antonio, pero cuando las puertas empezaron a cerrarse pude oír un grito a la lejanía que me hizo voltear.

–_Wait for me, please_! –reconocí la voz inmediatamente, se trataba de Alfred F. Jones, uno de los cazadores más jóvenes, y un perfecto idiota americano. –_Hey_! –escuche un golpe sordo y pude deducir que tropezó con alguien, el muchacho apenas pudo llegar a tiempo, y las puertas lo apachurraron un poco cuando intento detenerlas. –_Hello!_ –me saludó con su típica alegría una vez que pudo regularizar su respiración.

–Umm, sí, hola. –devolví el saludo.

Todo transcurrió en silencio durante unos segundos, exceptuando por la música de fondo del elevador.

–No te he visto en días, ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó con ojos curiosos.

–Amm.. –estaba pensando en que decirle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo él volvió a hablar.

–¿Derrotando vampiros? ¡Genial! Oye, viejo, me estaba preguntando si no habrás terminado de leer los comics que te preste. Ya sabes, los de Hellboy y Hellblaizer.

–Sí.

–_Cool!, _¿Me los podrías devolver? –mirando a esa carita sonriente me era imposible decir que no. Así que, para evitar sentirme mal, me limite a no verle.

–No. –su sonrisa decayó con esta respuesta.

–¡¿Qu-?!, _why not_?

–Porque no se me da la gana. –llegamos al piso predestinado y yo salí de ahí después de darle mi respuesta. Realmente me habian gustado esos comics, joder, y él ya tenía muchos, estoy seguro que no los iba a extrañar.

Me mezcle entre la multitud intentando perderlo y me dirigí a la sección de entrenamiento y armamento, donde suponía que encontraría a Antonio. Estaba en lo correcto, no estaba haciendo nada, más que entrenar a los novatos –hombres más mayores que yo–, así que supuse que no era tan importante y me di la libertad de interrumpirlo.

–¡Bastardo! –lo llame.

Él volteó inmediatamente al oír aquella palabra (y luego se quejaba de porque le seguía diciendo así, si no respondiera lo hubiera dejado de hacer desde hace mucho tiempo).

–¡Lovi! –me recibió con su calor habitual.

Yo sonreí internamente.

–No deberías de alegrarte tanto de verme, vengo a darte un golpe por tu falta de ortografía en ese mensaje que me llegó en la mañana.

Los nuevos reclutas nos empezaron a ver con curiosidad, intentando escuchar la conversación.

–Oww, Lovi, vaya que eres malo. –se quejó el muy gilipollas. –Sabes que lo hago para ahorrar tiempo.

–¿Esa excusa otra vez? –esta vez sonreí de verdad sin poder evitarlo. Estar con ese bastardo era como estar en familia.

–Es que no es excusa. Como sea, me alegra que hayas venido, veras, tu abuelo realmente no está herido, él…

–Ya sé –le interrumpí–, no es la primera vez que te ordena intentar engañarme. –le di un golpe leve e inesperado en el estómago y él se doblego por la falta de aire.

–¿Y eso? –dijo apenas audible.

–Solo venía a darte tu golpe diario. Me debes muchos, bastardo, de las veces que no vine.

–Ja, ja, ja, tu culpa por no haber asistido al entrenamiento, Lovi.

–Como sea, ya me voy. –mascullé.

No nos dijimos más y él permitió que me fuera. Continúe mi camino hasta unas escaleras que solo me enviaban más abajo aun, a una parte donde el elevador no llegaba, y comencé a descender lentamente. Por estos rumbos ya no estaba tan transitado, debido a que este piso era usado para resguardar cosas de excesivo valor y, por lo tanto, solo los más dignos de confianza podían deambular aquí. Por muy extraño que suene, yo aún no era uno de ellos. Tal vez por mi constante desacato a las reglas y mis conocidas opiniones contra la Orden.

Nuestra guarida estaba organizada así: entre más abajo estuvieras de los niveles existentes en la casa, más cerca estabas de las cosas que realmente importaban y necesitábamos resguardar. Artilugios mágicos, cuerpos de vampiros congelados en nitrógeno, uno que otro documento del gobierno… todo eso no era deseado a plena vista; por esa razón estábamos organizados así. Si había más gente en cierto lugar, de seguro el enemigo pensaría que estábamos protegiendo algo ahí, y se concentraría en esa zona. Suena loco, pero según nuestras leyendas, siempre ha funcionado esa estrategia.

Igual no es como si fuera yo él que hubiera construido todo esto.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba enfrente de la oficina del abuelo. Creo que lo más tenebroso, lo que hacía que mi estómago se hiciera un nudo, era el hecho de que sus puertas fueran tan altas… ¿para qué diablos las quería así de grandes? ¿Era una manera para decirnos que él era grande y nosotros no? Y para rematarla, eran de madera pintada de negro con bisagras de plata y detalles góticos. Me sentía en iglesia.

–Pase. –me ordeno una voz, su voz.

No quise que la sola cuestión de "¿cómo supo que estaba aquí?" cruzara por mi cabeza, y tragando grueso, abrí esa puerta con el mayor coraje del mundo que me pudo acompañar en ese momento.

Lo primero que pude notar cuando entre, era que el respaldo de su silla estaba dándome la espalda. Esa no era una muy buena señal.

–E-espero que sea algo bueno. –dije algo tembloroso, algo que no había planeado.

–Toma asiento, hijo. –yo asentí pese a que no pudiera verme, y me acerque a una silla puesta al otro lado de su escritorio.

–¿Y bien? –decidí arriesgarme después de momentos de silencio. No ver su cara me hacía sentirme más nervioso.

–¿Qué te pasa, Lovino? –preguntó de repente. Una pregunta muy sencilla, pero que englobaba muchas respuestas posibles y que, sinceramente, no había entendido del todo.

–Amm…

–No creas que no me enteró. Faltas a los entrenamientos, te enfrascas más en tu vida cotidiana, …dejas de lado tus deberes.

–¡¿Qué?! –pregunté con un tono ligeramente alterado que podía malinterpretarse, realmente no entendía nada… o tal vez, algo.

–¡LOVINO, NO TE HAGAS! ¡Leí la carta! –me gritó tan fuerte que el eco retumbo por toda la habitación.

Me imagino mi cara en este instante, y debo adivinar que es de confusión total.

–¿De qué me hablas? ¿Quién te dijo que…? ¡No vine estos días debido a la tarea, maldición! Solo es eso…

–¡Mentiroso! –volteó la silla para poder verme frente a frente.

Sus ojos cafés de repente se volvieron tan gélidos que sentí que todo mi ser se había petrificado. Estaba tan conmocionado que me era imposible articular palabra alguna.

–Leí la carta que escribiste ayer… sobre tus pensamientos sobre ser un cazador.

En cuanto dijo lo último mi cerebro pudo atar cabos sueltos. Fue ahí cuando entendí…

–¡Esa carta era para mí! ¡Fue un ejercicio de psicología que vi en un programa! ¡Estaba frustrado y…! –de repente, la ira también comenzó a brotar de mi–. ¡Espera! Se supone que tire ese papel a la basura una vez que termine de escribir… ¡¿Estabas hurgando en MI basura?

–¡Basura que estaba en MI casa! Si no querías que nadie nunca supiera de ella, la hubieras quemado.

Ok, estaba perdiendo los estribos, simplemente eso no tenía justificación.

–No… ¡No!, nadie tenía que leerlo, por algo iba a ir a la basura. ¡Eres un psicópata! –él le pegó a la superficie de la mesa con el puño cerrado, haciendo que todas las cosas posadas en el escritorio retumbaran.

–¡Mientras vivas bajo MI techo, no tienes ningún derecho de faltarme al respeto, jovencito!

–¡Como si te lo merecieras! ¡Leíste algo privado y personal! ¡Tú no me respetas!, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo yo?

Para estas alturas, y por los gritos, era más que obvio que más de la mitad de los cazadores ya sabían que estábamos teniendo una pelea… otra vez. Mi relación con mi abuelo ha sido tensa desde que crecí y entre en la pubertad, digamos que obtuve un criterio propio y él ya no pudo controlarme como antes. Por esa razón sufríamos de grandes discrepancias, la mayoría irreconciliables.

–¡Te diré porque deberías respetarme…! –espere a que continuara, pero solo se quedó callado.

Nos quedamos tensos aguardando, al menos yo, que alguna señal me dijera si tenía que volver a ponerme en guardia. Él suspiró y se recostó en el respaldo de su silla. Se masajeo sus cienes con las yemas de sus dedos y, después de ignorar mi presencia momentáneamente, se dispuso a hablar de nuevo.

–Lovino –comenzó calmado–, entiende, no importa cómo es que conseguí leer ese trozo de papel sin importancia, el punto es que quiero saber… esas cosas que escribiste, ¿las escribiste porque son tus verdaderos sentimientos, o porque estabas demasiado estresado y fueron pensamientos del momento?

Me sonroje al notar el cambio en su voz por un tono más gentil. Nunca lo había escuchado así de comprensible conmigo. Si él podía hacer un esfuerzo, entonces supongo que yo también.

–S-solo eran pensamientos del momento… que se están haciendo cada vez más frecuentes. –admití al fin, él me miró atento.

–¿Puedo saber a qué se debe que pienses así?

–Yo… no siento que pueda dar la talla. Todos me piden demasiado, en especial… tú.

Mi abuelo sonrió ante aquella confesión. Intentado darme a entender que no estaba enojado.

–Hijo, escucha… antes de que tú… bueno, tu madre, Fabiana, ella era una de las mejores cazadoras que jamás…

–Se haya visto, lo sé. –completé mirando al piso.

–Yo estoy seguro que, ahora que ella no está, desearía con todas sus fuerzas que la hicieras orgullosa. Lovino, entiendo que te sientas estresado, y admito mi culpabilidad en tu inestabilidad emocional, pero entiende que todo lo que te pido que hagas no es nada que no sienta que puedas cumplir. Feliciano tiene talento natural, pero tú… por dios, Lovino… sé que a veces sientes que no te quiero, pero lo cierto es que… no solo te exijo más de la cuenta porque seas el mayor, sino que… en cuanto miro tus ojos color olivo, veo a Fabiana en ellos. Sacaste su mismo color. Ella tenía tú mismo temperamento, ¿sabes?

Volteé a verlo a los ojos, sabía cuan sensible se ponía al recordar a mamá.

–Tenemos que vengarla, Lovino. Pero no con cualquier venganza vacía cargada de rencor, sino con una cargada estrategia. Ellos creen que nos han arrancado toda esperanza de ganar esta guerra, pero lo cierto es que… los derrotaremos con la mejor arma de todas, Lovino, con el hijo de la mujer que fue su pesadilla alguna vez. Los vampiros piensan que sin Fabiana las cosas no son iguales; tal vez eso cierto… por ahora, pero te tenemos a ti.

Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de entender.

–¿Tus compañeros dicen cosas malas sobre ti?

–Solo… solo dejan en claro que no me quieren cerca, nada que no pueda manejar.

–Es porque tú gozas de más privilegios, los celos en cualquier trabajo son más que muy normales. Cuando les demuestres que mereces esos privilegios, te prometo que dejaran de molestarte y todo habrá valido la pena.

–Aja. –en verdad, no sabía que más agregar.

–Lamento haber violado tu privacidad así, Lovino, estuvo mal. –yo sonreí con su disculpa, era lo que quería escuchar.

–No hay problema, ya lo olvide. Solo era una estúpida carta. –intente aligerar el ambiente. –¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya puede irme? –indague mientras amenazaba con levantarme del asiento.

–¡De hecho…! –Hice una mueca de disgusto. Ese "De hecho…" me trajo muy mala espina.

En definitiva, no me gustó.

* * *

"Los vampiros ya no son lo que era antes. Si me pongo a analizarlo cautelosamente, nuestros ancestros estarían más que decepcionados al ver en lo que nos hemos convertido. Ratas, somos ratas que se ocultan en madrigueras debajo de la ciudad de Nueva York, cazadas… cazadas por el terrible _cazador_ que nos acecha desde arriba de nuestra casa.

Nuestro nido es una porquería pestilente. No paro de pensar que, de haber sido que la historia de Rómulo y la mía hayan sido escritas de manera distinta, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Hubo una época donde el vampiro era sinónimo de nobleza, virilidad, equilibrio entre el bien y el mal… emergimos de la oscuridad, de la penumbra, hemos espantado a la muerte más de una vez. Nuestro único crimen es intentar mantenernos con vida, con la segunda vida que nos ha sido otorgada, ya sea vista como una maldición o una bendición. ¿Por qué beber sangre es visto como una bestialidad? ¿Acaso el humano común no caza animales inferiores para poder alimentarse? Lo mismo ocurre con nosotros.

Vivimos una época de decadencia, donde nos hemos visto obligados a ser más rápidos, más inteligentes y más asertivos con tal de por fin ver la paz. Nosotros, a diferencia de nuestros enemigos, hemos abrazado el dolor que nos rodea y hemos usado ese terrible sentimiento para tener un objetivo claro en mente.

Rómulo… Rómulo es solo un humano, hijo mío, pero yo, tu abuelo, he sido el rey de este Clan por más de 300 años, y pronto, cuando al fin lleves a cabo la misión que te he encomendado, tu podrás subir a mi puesto con la frente en alto. Y ese día, nosotros veremos la luz, y viviremos sin temor y no pasaremos más hambre. Yo he cumplido la mitad del trabajo, ahora te falta a ti terminar lo que ha sido empezado desde hace más de treinta años.

Mata a Rómulo y a toda su pestilente descendencia, que los cazadores tiemblen al escuchar tu nombre. Una vez que lo logres, nuestros hermanos te seguirán solos. Y en ese día, mi pecho no podrá estar más henchido de orgullo, por llamarte mi nieto."

–¿Quedo claro lo que harás, Gilbert?

–Sí, solo divertirme un rato.

…

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, este es el inicio de mi historia. Lo sé, es una porquería y no se entienden muchas cosas, espero aclararlas con el paso del tiempo. Si leíste hasta aquí, gracias.

Cualquier queja, sugerencia, comentario, critica (mientras sea con amor), todo es bien recibido.

¿Review? *-*


End file.
